SEIJUUROU's RIVAL
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [1SHOOT] - [SEKUEL FIC "POSSESSIVE" dan "AGGRESSIVE"] / Seijuurou adalah seorang yang absolut, tak terkalahkan, dan tak terbantahkan. Namun kali ini ia benar-benar tak bisa berkutik. Dunianya seakan berjungkir balik ketika kehadiran seseorang di tengah-tengah kehidupan mereka telah memonopoli sang istri hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. /Mind to RnR?/ COMPLETE.


**CAST : Akashi Seijuurou – Akashi Hinata – Akashi Shota (OC)**

 **.**

 **GENRE : Family, Little Romance**

 **.**

 **RATED : T**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER :**

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Seijuurou's Rival © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

 **.**

 **WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC may be, and many others**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Seijuurou adalah seorang yang absolut, tak terkalahkan, dan tak terbantahkan. Namun kali ini ia benar-benar tak bisa berkutik. Dunianya seakan berjungkir balik ketika kehadiran seseorang di tengah-tengah kehidupan mereka telah memonopoli sang istri hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEIJUUROU's RIVAL**

 _ **By**_ **Mell Hinaga Kuran**

 **x x x**

* * *

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Seijuurou merasa kepalanya berdenyut. Mendapati bocah berusia lima tahun yang memiliki warna rambut serupa dengannya tengah bergelung nyaman diatas tempat tidur miliknya. Memeluk secara protektif tubuh wanita cantik berambut indigo yang telah mendampinginya selama ini.

Mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang berat—lelah bercampur kesal, iapun berjalan mendekati mereka. Melonggarkan dasi sembari menggulung kemeja hitamnya sampai ke siku. Jas merah marun yang ia sampirkan di bahunya terlempar sembarang diatas lantai. Raut wajahnya terlihat berantakkan. Terlebih setelah melihat pemandangan mengesalkan yang ada di depan matanya.

"Hinata …" Seijuurou memanggil sang istri tercinta. Membelai wajahnya lembut seraya memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir tipis wanita itu.

Perlahan bulu mata lentik Hinata bergerak, menampakkan iris lavender yang selalu dikagumi oleh Seijuurou. "Ah, kau sudah pulang. _Gomen_ , aku ketiduran." Ia mengucek kedua matanya seperti anak kecil yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Terlihat polos dan menggemaskan, membuat Seijuurou harus mati-matian menahan diri agar tak menerjangnya saat ini juga.

"Hm." Seijuurou hanya bergumam sebagai respon. Menandakan bahwa ia tak masalah dengan hal itu.

Justru ada hal lain yang menjadi masalah baginya. Yaitu kehadiran bocah kecil di tempat tidur mereka untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Bahkan bisa dikatakan setiap hari. Bocah itu selalu saja menempati tempat yang seharusnya diisi oleh Seijuurou selaku suami Hinata. Namun mengapa selalu bocah itu yang ada disana? Ah, sepertinya ia lagi-lagi kalah langkah.

Menyadari pandangan tajam tak mengenakkan yang dilayangkan Seijuurou kearah sang bocah yang berada di dalam pelukkannya, Hinata pun akhirnya membuka suara. "Ta-tadi Shota- _kun_ bermimpi buruk. Aku menemani dan menenangkannya sampai ia tertidur disini."

'Kali ini karena mimpi buruk. Huh. Lantas besok apalagi?' Batin Seijuurou berdecak kesal pun takjub.

Anaknya itu selalu saja mendapatkan cara untuk mengacaukan kebersamaannya dengan Hinata. Muncul di tengah-tengah mereka bagaikan tikus kecil pengganggu. _Well_ , kalian pasti tahu sendiri kan. Seorang pria yang lelah sehabis bekerja biasanya akan membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa mengembalikan staminanya. Bagi Seijuurou, cukup Hinata-nya yang bisa membuat dirinya lebih baik.

Namun kini apa yang terjadi? Seijuurou tak bisa hanya untuk sekedar bermesraan dengan istrinya. Sejak kehadiran satu anggota keluarga baru di tengah-tengah mereka … Perhatian, ciuman, pelukkan, serta sentuhan Hinata tak lagi hanya untuknya. Hinata-nya telah terbagi. Hinata-nya bukan lagi milik Seijuurou seorang. Bahkan Hinata-nya telah dimonopoli oleh bocah menyebalkan yang selalu berhasil membuatnya naik darah— _Akashi Shota_ —buah cintanya dengan Hinata.

"Aku akan memindahkan ia ke kamarnya." Ujar Seijuurou tak terbantahkan. Gerak bibir Hinata yang baru saja akan mengucapkan sesuatu pun kembali tertutup. Kehilangan keberanian untuk berbicara setelah menatap iris heterokrom milik sang suami yang memancarkan ketegasan.

"Hati-hati, Sei- _kun_. Jangan sampai ia terbangun!" Bisik Hinata mengingatkan ketika Seijuurou mulai mengambil alih Shota dari pelukkannya.

Baru selangkah Seijuurou menapaki lantai, suara erangan kecil disertai geliat tubuh Shota menganggu pergerakkannya. Ia berdiam diri sejenak, berharap anaknya tak akan terbangun. Jika sampai terbangun maka semua bayangan indah mengenai hal-hal yang akan ia lakukan bersama sang istri tercinta hanya menjadi sebuah mimpi belaka. Dan ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Kali ini ia harus berhasil menghabiskan malam hanya berdua saja dengan Hinata. Tanpa kehadiran sosok bocah penganggu yang kini tengah memandangi wajahnya dengan polos.

Memandangi wajahnya?

Kedip.

Kedip.

Dua manusia serupa namun berbeda usia itu saling berpandangan tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Lidah Seijuurou mendadak kelu. Terkejut sekaligus kecewa karena semua rencana yang telah tersusun rapi di dalam kepalanya mendadak sirna. Lenyap bagaikan butiran debu.

"Hiks … Hiks … _Oka-san_ … Huwaaaaa …" Tiba-tiba saja Shota menangis dalam volume suara yang tak bisa dikatakan rendah. Ia menangis kencang seakan telah melihat sesuatu hal yang menakutkan.

Dengan panik juga khawatir, Hinata segera mendekati anaknya yang masih berada di dalam gendongan Seijuurou. "Ke-kenapa menangis, Shota- _kun_? Apa kau bermimpi buruk lagi? Kemarilah, sayang!" Ia kembali mengambil alih Shota. Menggendong sekaligus menenangkannya dengan cara membelai lembut punggung bergetar milik bocah itu.

Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur sembari terus membisikkan kata-kata penenang pada anaknya. "Sudah sayang. Jangan menangis lagi! _Oka-san_ ada disini bersamamu. Tenanglah!" Mengecupi puncak kepala Shota penuh kasih. Tak menyadari ekspresi kekesalan dan aura tak menyenangkan dari pria yang masih terdiam kaku di tempatnya tadi dengan dahi berkerut.

"Sei- _kun_ … Sepertinya Shota- _kun_ terus bermimpi buruk. Ia tak akan bisa tidur sendirian di kamarnya." Ujar Hinata memulai pembicaraan. "Biarkan ia tidur disini lagi. Ya?"

Ucapan terakhir yang dilontarkan Hinata tersebut membuat aura kelam kian menyelimuti tubuh Seijuurou. Denyutan di kepalanya kian menjadi-jadi. Hancur sudah semua. Kelelahan yang menderanya bertambah parah, karena tak hanya tubuhnya yang merasa lelah. Hati dan pikirannya pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Terserah saja." Ujar Seijuurou pasrah. Menghela nafas berat entah yang ke berapa kali.

Pria itu melepaskan kemeja beserta kaos dalamnya hingga menampakkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang mampu membuat semua wanita memekik histeris juga terpesona. Ia menghempaskan dirinya diatas tempat tidur, menyembunyikan iris heterokrom indah di balik kelopak matanya. Berusaha mengendalikan berbagai macam perasaan yang menggeluti hatinya.

Ah, sepertinya lagi-lagi ia harus mengalah pada bocah berambut _crimson_ itu.

Lagi-lagi ia harus membagi Hinata-nya dengan bocah itu.

Lagi-lagi bayangan indahnya dengan Hinata dihancurkan.

Sampai kapan semua ini akan berakhir?

Decihan kekesal Seijuurou terdengar, namun Hinata sama sekali mengacuhkannya. Ia masih terlalu sibuk menenangkan Shota yang bahkan sudah tak perlu lagi untuk ditenangkan. Tangisan bocah itu telah berhenti. Kini ia memejamkan mata dengan ekspresi wajah tenang dan polos bak malaikat. Memeluk tubuh ibunya seakan tak ingin dilepaskan barang sekejap.

Sesaat Seijuurou mengagumi wajah Shota yang tampan nan imut. Terlihat menggemaskan. Sangat persis dengan dirinya ketika kecil dulu. Merasa bangga karena ia telah menurunkan wajah tampannya pada bocah itu.

Namun kini kedutan kekesalan nampak di dahi Seijuurou ketika melihat bocah bak malaikat yang tengah ia perhatikan telah membuka mata sembari mengukir seringai khas di wajahnya. Menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Oka-san_ hanya milikku. Aku tak akan membaginya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Seijuurou harus menahan diri agar tak mengirim bocah itu ke rumah Ayah atau mertuanya, karena telah berhasil menaikkan tekanan darahnya. Lagi.

Iapun harus menarik kata-katanya tadi yang sempat berpikiran bahwa bocah itu terlihat polos seperti malaikat. Justru bocah itu lebih terlihat seperti _devil_ yang telah memporakporandakan kehidupan romantisnya bersama Hinata.

Ada satu hal penting yang kau lupakan, Seijuurou. Sifatmu pun seratus persen menurun pada anakmu. Tak mau kalah, absolut, posesif, licik, dan jenius … Semua telah mendarah daging dalam diri Shota. Untuk itulah kau selalu tak bisa berkutik dan kalah darinya.

Bukan begitu?

 _Poor_ Seijuurou.

Kali ini pun kau hanya bisa menggeram kesal dan marah menghadapi sifat licik anakmu sendiri. Tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Berusaha keras mengendalikan diri dan mencari cara agar di lain waktu kau tak terjebak ke dalam permainannya.

Kembali pasrah karena lagi-lagi istrimu telah dimonopoli olehnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **[A/N:]**

 **Ini sekuel Fic AkaHina ku yang _"Possessive"_ dan juga _"Aggressive"_.**

 **Diharapkan baca dua fic itu dulu ya agar tahu cerita mereka sebelumnya, hehe XD**

 **Menghadirkan Akashi Shota (OC) sebagai anak mereka.**

 **Aku tiba-tiba pengen aja membuat sekuel fic mereka yang bergenre family.**

 **Semoga kalian suka :-)**

 **Kasih tau kalo ada typo atau apalah gitu. Soalnya aku membuat fic ini dalam waktu beberapa jam saja. #Lagi dalam mood bagus#**

 **Terimakasih telah membaca. Sampai jumpa di ficku yang lainnya ... #Kissu readers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
